monofandomcom-20200214-history
Companies using Mono
Companies Using Mono Success Stories * Codice (http://www.go-mono.com/pdfs/Codice_v1.pdf) * Fanfare (http://www.go-mono.com/pdfs/Fanfare_v2.pdf) * Otee (http://www.go-mono.com/pdfs/Otee_v21.pdf) * Versora (http://www.go-mono.com/pdfs/Versora_v3.pdf) * Voelcker (http://novell.com/success/volcker.html) If your company uses Mono and would like to get it listed here, please edit the page! * Cogmation (http://www.cogmation.com/) uses Mono on their robotics software to drive the scripting (http://www.cogmation.com/mono-net-scripting.php) in their platform. * Metrosharp Corporation (http://www.metrosharp.net) is a specialist in complex record keeping requirements and uses Mono and Cocoa# for its Identity Management System line of software. Metrosharp OpenIMF (Identity Management Framework) released under Mozilla Public License and Metrosharp IMS 2007 (Identity Management System) bring advanced USC 2257 record keeping compliancy to Novell SUSE Linux and MacOS X. * Codice Software (http://www.codicesoftware.com/): they develop a commercial Source Code Management product called Plastic (http://www.codicesoftware.com/opproducts.aspx). Read the Codice success story (http://www.go-mono.com/pdfs/Codice_v1.pdf) here. * MindTouch (http://www.mindtouch.com/): they produce the DekiWiki (http://wiki.mindtouch.com/) wiki software. * Medsphere (http://medsphere.com): The Medsphere OpenVista software allows physicians to access complete patient health information at the point of care, and it runs on both Windows and Linux, thanks to Mono. Medsphere customers now have the flexibility to choose the OS that is right for them, without worrying about application availability. * Völcker Informatik (http://www.voelcker.com): When customers began demanding Linux support for their ActiveEntry provisioning system, Völcker engineers turned to Mono to create a single cross-platform codebase. A complete profile of the process is available at the Novell success stories page. (http://novell.com/success/volcker.html) * Quantifi Solutions: (http://quantifisolutions.com) Specialists in complex financial instruments, Quantifi Solutions use Mono to mix C# and C++ code in their finance modeling software. Their financial models are refined constantly, so they need code that is easy to manage and easy to maintain, while still running fast enough to keep up with the markets. One of the Quantifi engineers discusses their implementation here in the mailing list archives (http://galactus.ximian.com/pipermail/mono-list/2005-May/027131.html). * Otee (http://www.otee.dk): Their Unity 3D game modeling tool uses Mono so customers can build cross-platform video games. Their engineers have also spoken about their Mono use on the Mono mailing list (http://galactus.ximian.com/pipermail/mono-list/2005-May/027196.html). Read the Otee success story (http://www.go-mono.com/pdfs/Otee_v21.pdf) here. * Versora (http://versora.com): Windows-to-Linux migration specialists Versora used Mono and C# to produce a cross-platform tool that helps companies move system and application setttings and user data. Read their success story (http://www.go-mono.com/pdfs/Versora_v3.pdf) here. * Fiducial (http://www.fiducial.fr/): This French business services company uses Mono to power their intranet. * Neoware (http://neoware.com): Check the HTTP headers on the website for thin-client vendor Neoware: those ASPX pages are served up usig mod_mono, Apache, and Linux. How many other ASP.NET sites using Mono can you find? Let us know when you come across one, and we'll post it here. * imeem (http://www.imeem.com/): imeem's mac client takes advantage of Mono and open source cocoa binding they created called Dumbartion. * Fanfare (http://www.fanfaregroup.com): Fanfare is a Silicon Valley startup building a commercial software solution to enable test automation for equipment vendors. Fanfare utilizes Mono to allow their FanfareSVT Runtime to work across platforms. Check out their success story (http://www.go-mono.com/pdfs/Fanfare_v2.pdf) here. * SplendidCRM (http://www.splendidcrm.com/): Splendid CRM is a commercial open source product that was originally developed for Windows and .NET but now runs on SUSE Linux with Mono. Read their announcement (http://news.tmcnet.com/news/2006/08/15/1794955.htm). * Information Technology Partners (http://www.infotechpartners.be/) is a Belgian ICT services and solutions provider. They recently started the development of an application for architects that must run cross-platform (MAC OS, Linux). Since they already have a strong background in .NET the choice to go with Mono for the new application was easy. * VistaDB (http://www.vistadb.com) ships their VistaDB embeddable database on Mono. * Mainsoft (http://www.mainsoft.com) uses Mono for their Grasshopper product which allows ASP.NET applications to be deployed on J2EE servers. * SourceGear (http://www.sourcegear.com). SourceGear uses Mono to provide their Vault software on Unix systems. * Coversant (http://www.coversant.net/): they build SoapBox, a Jabber server * A&D Solutions (http://www.aedsol.com/) based in Curitiba, Brazil just released version 3.2 of their Maximus Security product (http://www.aedsol.com/solucoes/maximus), cross-platform security monitoring software that uses embedded Mono for alarm event processing. Available on Windows, Linux and Mac OS X. * Zing (http://www.zing.net): their portable MP3/Wifi player uses Mono to drive their application stack. You can see various pictures of the player on this hands-on review (http://www.engadget.com/2007/01/08/hands-on-with-sandisks-new-zune-bestin-sansa-connect/) at Engadget. * Gaia (http://ajaxwidgets.com) a company that offers Ajax-based ASP.NET controls under a dual-licensing scheme: GPL or proprietary. Learn more from them here (http://ajaxwidgets.com/more/about_gaia_ajax_framework.aa). * Interopix (http://www.interopix.com/) is using Mono.NET on a FreeBSD based server to provide back-end communications with in-field alarm and automation controllers. The server was designed to securely collect configuration and status data from many thousands of in-field systems and provide that information to users via a web application running on the same server. This is a commercial application. Web Projects Using Mono * Fiducial (http://fiducial.biz): Their public new site uses Mono and ASP.NET, the system is running on a cluster of computers with a Postgress back-end and an ASP.NET content management system. * EPresence.TV (http://epresence.tv): ePresence Interactive Media is the world's first open source webcasting and conferencing solution. It is designed to support conferences, online meetings, seminars, and demonstrations by broadcasting them live over the internet, or making them available as on-demand webcasts. * Wikipedia (http://wikipedia.org): WikiPedia uses Mono for its search facilities. The indexing and the actual searching is done by Mono-based applications. * GovTrack.Us (http://www.govtrack.us/) * GotMono.Net (http://www.gotmono.net) * EuroAlert.Net (http://euroalert.net/) A system built on top of the GTW-Framework, created by Gateway-SCS (http://www.gateway-scs.es) in Spain. * Condelway (http://condelway.com/) a platform for the distribution of digital content, created by Gateway-SCS (http://www.gateway-scs.es) in Spain. * Yakugo.com (http://www.yakugo.com) is an AJAX-based English-Japanese dictionary site that uses Mono. * Sail Event Scheduler (http://www.saileventscheduler.de) A web-based schedule for sailing events like racing and training. *SharpOS targets Mono and .NET. sharpos.orghttp://lab.obsethryl.eu/content/sharpos-stream-c-sharp-c-kernels category:mono